


Packed Trains & Dark Alleys

by pinkfleshcurtains



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Groping, Light Masochism, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Public Transportation, Train Groping, age gap, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfleshcurtains/pseuds/pinkfleshcurtains
Summary: Teru gets groped on the train ride home. Teru has mixed feelings about it.





	Packed Trains & Dark Alleys

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever posted to ao3! This is going to be just one continued story. Probably about 4 chapters long 😊hope you guys enjoy

CW: public transport, non-con, underage, age gap, humiliation and light(?) voyeurism.

A few months ago Teru was groped on the train. It was after Teru met Mob, quite a while after actually. He was heading home via train at rush hour and as usual it was unbelievably crowded. Teru had to shift more than a few times to get comfortable which really didn't accomplish anything anyways.

He was holding onto the side bar right by the window when he felt someone move closer to him- practically chest to back with him. Teru ignores it, the train is crowded and the guy behind him probably doesn't want to be here just as much as Teru doesn't want to be here.

Then he feels the stranger press up against him with their knee. Teru tenses, panic flowing quickly throughout him, just as swift as when the heart pumps blood into every inch of the body. Teru was frozen. He knows girls who have gone through similar things on public transportation, but he's a guy so why him? Regardless, Teru remains silent because what if he's wrong? He wants to say something but he doesn't want to be rude to the other passengers- it's crowded enough in here as it is and Teru doesn't want to start a ruckus that would make it worse.

So he tries to move away from the man, a few shifts forward and a few tiny steps to the side to let him know he's not interested, but with the limited amount of space it's essentially to no avail.

Teru then attempts to push him away but the man is stubborn. His leg doesn't stop grinding into Teru's ass and Teru can feel the slight bulge of his boner. Teru realizes he's trapped and that the man is not going to stop.

He could use his powers to scare him off or put a barrier around himself but ever since he started, Teru's been sensing a strong aura radiating off the man in droves. He's as strong as Teru if not stronger and he knows it. He could probably tear down Teru's barrier with ease.

The man starts to roll his hips into Teru and suddenly he feels cold and large yet soft hands reach under his shirt. Teru lets out a quiet gasp, one he hopes the man doesn't hear.

He does.

The man lets out a soft chuckle- warm and golden yet cold and threatening. He continues raking his hands all over Teru's body, massaging his nipples to rubbing his waist. Then the stranger's hands dip suddenly below Teru's waist and underneath his boxers. Teru jerks away and hits another passenger with his elbow.

"Hey, watch it!" Someone yells and Teru can only mumble out a soft apology.

The stranger's hands play with his waist band, biding their time before they reach further in and begin to stroke Teru's dick. Teru only grows hard from this- hell, he's been hard since the man started playing with his tits and as much as he hates to admit it, it does feel pretty good.

Teru groans as the man plays with his dick and whines as he feels the man press a finger into his ass. It's rough and dry.

The moan was a bit loud, but Teru doesn't think anything of it until feels the man lean down by his ear, expecting the man to snap at him, to tell him to be quiet, but that doesn't happen. He purrs into Teru's ear and tells him to moan louder.

The man's hot breath against his ear causes a small groan to escape Teru's mouth as a sharp shiver goes right down his back. This guy's relentless and doesn't care if he's caught? His psychic powers have probably made him cocky- probably have made the man feel like he's on top of the world. Teru can relate- he himself felt the same way only less than a year ago. It feels good, Teru won't deny that, but this can't go on any longer than it already has.

Teru doesn't care about the passengers anymore. Who cares if they get uncomfortable- the man is a potential danger to seasoning city.

So Teru is about to shove the guy off him, give him a taste of the same medicine Mob gave him months ago, but just as his elbow is about to make contact, the room changes and the movement beneath his feet disappear. Teru's now on stable ground- wet concrete by the far back wall of a dark alley. The kind of dark alley where wanderers get stabbed and mugged, only this alley is empty.

It's devoid of any threat, or aura of an ESPer that could give him trouble. Teru gets up off his knees, now wet with water and some rubble from the degrading concrete. Teru exits the alley and comes into the light where there’s a road and many cars on that road. Teru recognizes the street. It’s close to his apartment- just about a mile’s walk away and he’s willing to walk the distance even if he is tired and his ass is just a little sore.


End file.
